Fun With You
by Ra no Yokushinryu
Summary: Short were the times when they could act like friends, instead of the enemies that they were thought to be. Slight KotonexSilver/friendship.


A/N: Hey all. It's me again, with another Pokemon fic. Fluffy stuff again. XD

SoulSilvershipping is one of my new favorites (Yeah, I'm pro-Kotone/Lyra, but don't get me wrong, Kris is still awesome), and I've been feeling the urge to write about it. I may come back sometime in the future and fix it, because it seems as though something is missing, but I'll present it to you guys the way it is now~

---

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokemon. If I did... *daydreams*

---

She had watched as he entered through the curtain, brown eyes catching his own grey ones shut in relief for a moment. That relief annoyed her to no end – she knew the circumstances of why they must meet in secret, but it SUCKED to have to pretend to be enemies all the time to keep their blossoming friendship from being overdramatized. Kotone gave him a pointed look as he sat down beside her on the small bench. Silver knew all too well that he was late, and didn't need any sort of sign telling him that the girl was irritated at him as he ignored her expression by running a hand through his red hair.

"So, I'm here. You don't know how long it took to try and get in while ducking behind plants." He murmured, exasperation in his voice, though she knew he was trying to lighten the mood all the same. It was just how he was. She tried to continue looking vexed at him, but the corners of her mouth twitched up, and she gave a short huff, turning her head haughtily to the side momentarily.

"Well… I suppose I forgive you. Considering how tough it is to arrange our meetings when Team Rocket and everyone else are skulking around, expecting battles left and right…" There was a thoughtful pause.

"…Anyway, how's Meganium doing?" she asked, in a more caring tone. Her eyes had softened to a warm honey brown as she remembered the last time they fought. Both his Meganium and her Feraligatr had battled hard recently, and although it didn't take long for the Pokemon Center to patch him up, Feraligatr was still limping a little from the strong vine whip that had whipped him around by one of his hind legs. It would heal in a few hours or so, though, which had replaced her anxiety with joy when the nurse had said so. The brunette had let him have a good rest, though she had promised herself to chill by a lake next time she stopped to sleep so he could relax a bit outside his Pokeball.

He turned his head, so the side of his face was hidden by his hair. Obviously, Silver clearly recalled it too. "He's fine. A little scratched up, but nothing a few potions and sunlight can't fix." He heard her relieved sigh.

"That's good… I would've hated to have caused any more harm than I did…" He turned to see her staring down at her lap, her ridiculous hat in the way of his view and space. Grumbling a little, her swiped it off her head, and just a quickly gave her a gentle smack on the back of her head. The surprised cry that came from both happening at once was… well, kinda cute. Though the whine fest afterward...it wasn't so great.

"You're sooo mean, Silver! Here I am, caring about the well-being of your Pokemon, and you smack me!"

"Oh please. It wasn't THAT hard," he scoffed. "Besides, there's no need to go off on an emo-number over that. What's past is past – I'm cool with it, as you know, and Meganium understands too. And every time he gets trounced by your lizard, his will and determination to win grows even fiercer. So I wouldn't hold my breath on your winning streak for long, girly." He smirked as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"You wish!"

"Hn. Nah, I don't wish. Wishing is for kids. I do. You only get places by actually getting there – not by daydreaming you will." Her resulting pout was another plus added to the list.

"Meanie."

"Sue me. It's my character."

She huffed again, swinging her legs back and forth through the small space they were in. She took her time to look around the small little booth, and slowly, an idea came into being in her mind. She slowly turned, a bright grin that slightly unnerved him forming on her lips.

"…Sooooo~"

"… So… what?"

She giggled, before shaking her head. "Oh nothing… I was just thinking. I mean, since we're in here and all…" She watched as he took time to remember where they were – the little photo booth, with curtained sides and a black camera with a screen in front of them. He turned narrowed silver eyes at her.

"Hell no."

---

When they both left their hiding nook, they each had a copy of the picture strip they took together. Kotone, leaving through the front door of the small entertainment center, stared at them and noticed how happy she looked. She was both laughing merrily and smiling. And in spite of himself, as Silver slunk away through a side door leading outside, he couldn't help but notice that he allowed himself to smile and laugh with her, especially in the picture where he had worn her stupid, white-puffy bow hat on his head. She had held onto him to keep herself from collapsing from loss of breath, and he had held her to keep her from sinking.

It was times like these that were their time for trust, bonding and happiness.

It was always the too short moments of peace though, before fierce battles were fought between friends faking what everyone else needed to see.

---


End file.
